1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to semiconductor devices with through-silicon vias and/or methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a growing trend to fabricate lightweight, small-sized, high speed, multifunctional, high performance, and low-cost electronic systems. In response to such a trend, multi-chip stacked package techniques and/or system in package techniques have been proposed. In the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package, one or more semiconductor devices may perform one or more functions in a single semiconductor package. The multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may have a thicker thickness as compared to a single chip package but have a similar size to the single chip package in terms of a planar surface area or ‘footprint’. Thus, the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be used in small electronic devices such as mobile devices with high performance requirements, for example, mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards, and/or portable camcorders.
The multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be realized using a through-silicon via (TSV) technology. A through-silicon via may affect performance of the semiconductor device.